


Imagine me and you

by bluebells



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bonding, Five Acts, M/M, Mpreg, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebells/pseuds/bluebells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As one of the angels serving at war, Michael doesn't always make it home. Sometimes he sends messengers in his stead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine me and you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyknightanka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyknightanka/gifts).



> Written for ladyknightanka as part of the Five Acts exchange (AU, mpreg, guilt, bonding, rimming).

The evening starts easily enough for Adam.

He indulges in a quick bath from the basin on his cabinet and retires to his book with every intention of finishing the third act. Instead, he wakes up to the fire low in its hearth and the book splayed on his chest.

"Adam, Adam," a sing-song voice beckons him as a soft touch brushes his temple. 

Adam blinks sleepily at the meagre flames. "You're still a creeper, Lucifer."

Lucifer shrugs with an indulgent smile, propped on his elbow beside Adam on the bed. "You'd be sad if I changed."

Adam looks up into the General's face, noting he's still in his uniform. The second fleet must have recently made port. 

"Where is he?"

Lucifer doesn't have to ask who Adam's referring to. "He says he's sorry."

Adam groans and covers his face with the book. Not again.

"And to give you this."

The book is tipped away. Lucifer's mouth is rough and wind-chapped, and Adam moans in surprise under the slow, sweet grind of Lucifer's kiss as he's dragged down the bed. It's a _good_ apology. It could only be better if it was delivered straight from the sender.

Adam's hands are curled in Lucifer's short, pale hair when he pulls back, almost gasping. He grins. "Is that the whole message?"

He sees the moment Lucifer's blue eyes brighten. Adam chuckles watching him consider the lie.

"I could take some artistic license," Lucifer offers.

Adam smirks and shoves him in the side. "Message received. Go be with Sam, you creeper."

Lucifer pauses re-tying his sword belt around his waist at the door. "He _is_ sorry, Adam. The other commanders-"

"He's always sorry." Adam waves through Lucifer's kindred efforts. "It isn't your fault."

Adam throws another log on the fire once Lucifer is gone. The light dips as the hearth discovers the fuel that will keep the winter chill from Adam's chamber until morning. He sighs, pushing his hands through his hair, and resigns himself to sleeping alone that night.

He dreams in a fog of heat: arching under butterfly kisses that tickle from his neck down the cool skin of his back. There's a signature in the light pressure of the mouth when it lingers, nuzzling the tattoo over the base of his spine with soft vibrations of murmur; then a hot, brief swipe of tongue in the dip before the swell of his back. It's only after his cheeks are parted and that tongue laves a wet, heavy stripe over his hole that he cries out, and realises he isn't dreaming.

Adam's heart slams against his ribs, throwing him into wakefulness as the hot mouth lowers to suck hungrily at his rim. God, he recognises that mouth. Hands knead his cheeks as they draw Adam up to his knees and spread him further. 

Adam groans weakly, pillowing his head on his arms. "Michael, Michael...."

Michael's answering moan vibrates through his flesh after he thrusts his tongue inside, curls, sucks and devours Adam like he's starving. It's been so, so long. Adam can't help himself from grinding back into Michael's mouth, shivering and crying out when Michael pushes back and again with a steady rhythm. Adam fights not to clench around Michael's tongue every time it drives in; splits him open with wet, perfect heat; leaves him panting and whimpering into clenched sheets. 

“Michael, please. Please,” Adam begs.

His cock hangs painfully hard and leaking between his thighs. Michael barely touches him, thumbs spreading him wide, fingers brush his balls, encircling his cock, and Michael squeezes him once, thrusts in with another searing kiss before withdrawing. 

“I missed you.” The hot rush of his exhale falls on Adam's hole, breathless; Adam winces, twitching painfully in Michael's grip.

_"Michael."_

Michael's lips drag to the tattoo low on his spine; the brand that marked Adam as his from the time Adam was old enough to say 'yes' and truly understand the implications. He'd loved Michael before he learned what he was: an angel destined to be a General in the Kingdom's army. He still loved Michael after realising the long and frequently lonely life he'd committed himself to. In the coldest hours before dawn, when Michael's name was bitter on his tongue, Michael's latest letter crumpled in hand, Adam wondered how he only loved Michael even more.

Adam's been alone for so long, but soon he'll never be alone again.

Adam thrusts into Michael's hands as teeth and tongue nip at his bonding mark, eliciting sparks of heat along his nerves, melting him.

He's shivering with tension when Michael draws him against his chest, sitting back. The head of his cock nudges Adam's hole, and Michael smothers kisses into his neck as he thrusts in. Adam's head falls back against his shoulder with a gasp of shock.

Michael strokes possessively over the flat, toned muscles of Adam's stomach. It won't be that way for long. “How's my son?” 

“He misses his daddy.” Adam smirks, trembling as he covers Michael's hand. His breath hitches at Michael's next thrust. “I miss him, too.”

Michael's gaze falls heavy and he buries a kiss above Adam's ear. Adam's heart races as Michael takes his thighs, splaying him wide, so that every push of his hips leaves Adam clinging and gasping at the white hot drag of Michael in and out of him, until Adam stiffens with a cry; Michael is there to keep him from coming apart. Michael holds onto Adam so tightly when he comes, groaning low in his throat, Adam momentarily forgets what air is, and holds on just as tight.

Afterwards, the air falls quiet and contemplative. Adam reclines on the bed watching Michael sip wine by the hearth's mantle.

“Don't be a stranger,” Adam says softly.

Michael looks up from the fire, swallowing. The brass cup is placed on the mantle, and Michael crawls up the bed, settling to kiss and nuzzle Adam's stomach. Adam smiles and strokes fingers through his dark hair. He feels the nervous sigh Michael releases against his skin.

“I won't desert my family like my father,” Michael swears.

“I know,” Adam assures, holding his face.

Michael's smile is soft and grateful. He kisses the inside of Adam's wrist. 

"I love you," Adam tells him.

Michael kisses the skin above Adam's navel and gently rests his head as though he's divining with their future son. He looks at peace. "I love you."

Adam dozes off with the fire warming his feet, his husband nuzzling against him, and the future nurtured between them. He sleeps uninterrupted for the first time in months and dreams of clear skies.


End file.
